Disposal and/or treatment of feces produced daily by humans and livestock is a growing problem. As the human population grows, existing treatment plants become overburdened or outdated and new treatment plants must be built. More livestock are raised to meet the growing food needs of the human population resulting in an increase in animal waste. Additionally, a current practice is to concentrate more livestock in smaller areas to improve efficiency and increase the profitability of the livestock operation. This concentration creates a greater burden on the waste control, removal and treatment system. This waste is a problem from the standpoint of cost associated with handling and disposing of so many tons per day. Many small cities faced with a growing local population are sometimes put in a position where they must either spend large amounts of money to increase their waste treatment facilities or run the risk of possible contamination to water supplies due to an overburdened system.